Aimer en secret
by CookieKandy
Summary: Naruto et Hinata se sont mariés cinq ans plus tôt, mais à cause de la carrière de Naruto, ils doivent le cacher. Un soir, Hinata n'en peut plus et elle rompt avec lui.


Comme tous les jours, quand la journée se terminait, Hinata poussait ses employés de la boulangerie de rentrer rapidement chez eux. Elle était épuisée et elle voulait rentrer au plus vite. Du moins, c'était l'excuse qu'elle donnait. En vérité, elle attendait quelqu'un. Dès qu'elle eut verrouillé la porte, elle glissa une main dans le col de son gilet et en sortit une chaîne en argent. Une bague de la même couleur, avec une petite perle incrustée au centre glissa au centre. Devoir cacher son mariage tous les jours devenait de plus en plus difficile. Chaque fois qu'on lui posait des questions, elle devait dire qu'elle était célibataire, mais elle devait aussi repousser les hommes qui lui faisaient des avances. Du coup, on se demandait pourquoi elle était toujours seule.

Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas avouer qu'elle était mariée à son ami d'enfance. Son ami d'enfance qui était devenu célèbre dans l'industrie de la musique. Pour son image de rock star, son manager refusait qu'il ait une petite-amie. Il devait avoir l'air disponible pour ne pas perdre ses groupies. Quand ils s'étaient revus cinq ans plus tôt, les vieux sentiments avaient refait surface et ils n'avaient pas réfléchi aux conséquences. Ils s'étaient mariés en cachette, croyant que ça leur suffirait. Naruto allait parler à son manager, d'ici quelques mois ils allaient pouvoir l'annoncer. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Au contraire, il dit à son client de divorcer. Au moins pour elle, il avait refusé.

Sauf que devoir se cacher et toujours attendre qu'il daigne enfin lui rendre visite, tout en ayant peur qu'il succombe aux charmes d'une de ses groupies, devenait un véritable poids sur le cœur d'Hinata. Ce n'était pas une vie. Elle voulait pourvoir parler de lui, sortir avec lui sans avoir peur qu'on le reconnaisse, s'endormir à ses côtés et pouvoir se réveiller dans ses bras. Mais chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait les yeux après l'une de ses visites, elle était seule dans son lit.

Hinata secoua sa tête pour revenir au présent et elle retourna dans l'arrière de sa boutique pour se remettre à cuisiner. Même si chaque fois qu'il passait la voir, elle souffrait un peu plus le lendemain, elle préparait toujours quelque chose de spécial. Elle avait ouvert une boulangerie, mais ça aurait pu être une pâtisserie ou un restaurant. Elle avait choisi la boulangerie, parce que c'était plus un travail de matin. Les gens passaient acheter leur pain le matin, encore tout chaud, il y avait moins de monde durant l'après-midi, ainsi elle pouvait fermer à dix-sept heures et donner leur soirée à ses trois employés.

Naruto arriva presque quatre heures en retard, un nouveau record. Il arrivait vingt-deux heures non d'un chien ! Et ils avaient tout au plus deux heures pour être ensemble, ensuite ils seraient de nouveau séparés pour elle ne savait combien de temps. Comme à chaque fois que ça arrivait, il lui avait acheté des fleurs. Des lavandes, ses préférés. En temps normal, elle lui aurait finalement pardonné pour ne pas gâcher le peu de temps qu'ils avaient, mais ce soir, c'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il arrivait en retard pour leur anniversaire de mariage ! Elle n'en pouvait plus.

\- Va-t'en !

\- Hinata, s'il-te-plaît…

\- J'en peux plus Naruto ! Je comprends que ta carrière te prend du temps, mais Shion devrait pouvoir comprendre qu'un soir, un seul dans toute l'année, que c'est important que tu puisses te libérer pour moi. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que je compte pour toi, mais tu n'es pas capable de tenir tête à quelqu'un qui travaille pour toi !

\- Je t'assure que je fais des efforts, mais ce soir… Cette entrevue était importante pour le groupe.

\- Le groupe… Quelle date on est ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette entrevue était importante pour le groupe, mais sais-tu à quel point aujourd'hui c'était important pour moi ?

Devant le silence de Naruto, les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hinata. Elle toucha l'anneau autour de son cou du bout des doigts, avant de l'attraper et de tirer d'un coup dessus. La chaîne cassa, faisant écarquiller les yeux du blond. Elle attrapa sa main et posa la chaîne dans sa paume.

\- Je veux plus me cacher, et puisque tu ne peux pas être en couple à cause de ta carrière, autant tout arrêter maintenant.

Hinata se détourna de lui, les yeux embrouillés par les larmes. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour éviter d'éclater en sanglot, quand il lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir.

\- Donne-moi une chance, la supplia Naruto.

\- Je t'en ai donné des chances. Plusieurs mêmes.

Les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Ça fait cinq ans, Naruto. Aujourd'hui, on aurait dû fêter nos cinq ans.

\- Oh, Hinata… Je… J'avais…

\- Oublié ? J'avais cru remarquer. Et tu sais… Ce n'est pas étonnant, puisque chaque année tu oublies. Et chaque fois tu arrives en retard.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

\- Parce que c'est le genre de choses qu'un mari devrait comprendre par lui-même. Maintenant vas-t-en, je veux être seule.

Naruto regarda Hinata quitter la pièce pour aller dans la boutique en attendant qu'il parte. Il baissa les yeux sur l'alliance dans ses mains, dont la chaîne pendait entre ses doigts. Il avait tout gâché. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié leur anniversaire de mariage ? Cinq fois en cinq ans ! Il était un piètre mari. Elle acceptait de vivre leur relation cachée, de ne pas vivre ensemble, de le voir rarement, de supporter toutes ces groupies qui lui tournaient autour… La seule chose qu'elle demandait, un soir par mois, même ça il n'arrivait pas à lui donner. S'il voulait la récupérer, il allait devoir mettre ses pantalons.

Oo0oO

Un mois qu'Hinata avait rompu avec Naruto. Un mois que les papiers du divorce trainaient sur sa table de cuisine, incapable de les signer et de les envoyer à son mari. Un mois qu'elle évitait de lire les journaux, d'écouter la radio et de regarder la télévision, pour ne pas tomber sur un article ou une émission qui parlait de lui. Elle avait beau se dire que s'était ce qu'elle devait faire, elle l'aimait encore. Même si elle ne le voyait pratiquement pas, maintenant qu'elle l'avait quitté, il lui manquait encore plus.

Mais lorsqu'elle sortit un soir pour aller souper avec sa petite sœur, elle fut étonnée de voir une nuée de journalistes devant sa boutique. Elle ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent en vitesse d'elle et qu'ils la bombardèrent de questions. Elle peinait à les comprendre, tant ils parlaient tous en même temps. Sauf une chose. Le nom de Naruto revenait à chaque fois. Prenant peur, son seul réflexe fut de retourner à l'intérieur de sa boutique et d'en verrouiller la porte d'entrée. Elle courut jusqu'à la cuisine, puis grimpa à l'étage pour regarder les nouvelles sur internet.

« **Naruto annonce son départ du label Oni pour conflit personnel !** »

« _Naruto avoue être marié depuis cinq ans, mais que le label a refusé de le rendre public pour conserver son image envers ses fans. Son agent aurait aussi fait en sorte de boucler des entrevues les jours importants dans son couple, ce qui aurait emmené sa femme à le quitter. Mais ne voulant pas perdre l'amour de sa vie, il a fait des démarches pour ouvrir son propre label avec les autres membres du band et avec l'aide de leur nouveau manager, Gaara Sabaku._ »

Hinata n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Naruto avait rompu son contrat avec sa compagnie de disque et renvoyé son manager pour elle ? Dans un autre article, datant du jour même, il révélait même son nom. Ce qui expliquait cette nuée de journalistes devant son commerce. Elle faisait défiler les articles qui avaient été écrit autour de cette nouvelle, quand un bruit dans son dos la fit se retourner. Son cœur se calma, puis s'accéléra, en reconnaissant la personne devant elle. Naruto ne lui avait jamais remis son double de la porte arrière de la boutique, comprit Hinata. Il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte, la regardant fixement en jouant avec la chaîne au bout de laquelle se balançait son alliance. Son air piteux comprima le cœur de la jeune femme. Ces dernières semaines avaient été pénibles pour tous les deux. D'un pas hésitant, il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

\- Hinata…, commence-t-il en s'arrêtant devant elle. Je ne sais pas si je mérite cette énième chance, mais… Que dirais-tu qu'on essaie une dernière fois ? Plus de secret à garder. On pourra sortir ensemble en se tenant la main. Je pourrai… emménager avec toi.

Un nœud au fond de la gorge, Hinata était incapable de répondre, mais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues le fit à sa place. Naruto posa une main sur sa joue et l'essuya du pouce, avant de faire la même chose avec l'autre. Et comme elle ne le repoussait pas, il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, en un tendre baiser qui témoignait de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Hinata ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait embrassé avec autant d'intensité, et de désespoir. Elle lui avait manqué, autant qu'il lui avait manqué à elle. Elle posa les mains sur ses joues et répondit à son baiser en y ajoutant de l'ardeur. Ses doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux, qu'elle agrippa avec force quand Naruto déplaça ses mains sur ses hanches pour la plaquer contre son torse.

Devenant impatiente, la jeune femme le poussa jusqu'à son canapé et l'obligea à s'y asseoir avant de prendre place sur lui. Le baiser s'intensifia et Hinata commença à déboutonner la chemise de son mari avec empressement. Comprenant ce qu'elle avait en tête, Naruto tenta de l'arrêta.

\- Hinata… Je n'ai pas… Je n'ai pas amené de…, tente-t-il alors qu'elle lui dévore le cou.

\- On n'en a plus besoin, déclare-t-elle en remontant sa bouche vers son oreille.

\- Je croyais que… Que tu n'avait pas… Confiance en la pilule.

\- Je l'ai arrêté depuis deux mois, avoue-t-elle en glissant ses mains dans son pantalon.

Naruto mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que ça sous-entendait, son esprit trop distrait par les caresses de sa femme. Il est vrai qu'après cinq ans ensemble et à son âge, il était normal qu'Hinata souhaite devenir mère. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la renverser sur les coussins. La respiration haletante, ils s'observèrent un instant avant que Naruto ne replonge sur sa bouche avec férocité.

Les mains de la brune furent coincées entres l'érection du blond et son bas ventre, et Naruto ne se gêna pas pour se frotter contre celles-ci. Elle mit fin au baiser en tirant sur le dos de sa chemise. Il se redressa sur les genoux, et pendant qu'il se débarrassait de son haut, sa femme s'occupa du bas. Son boxer et son pantalon descendus jusqu'aux genoux, il se rallongea sur elle et recommença à l'embrasser sauvagement. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de la brune et remontèrent le tissu pour le lui retirer. Il fit la même chose avec son pantalon, soulevant ses jambes vers le haut. Les talons d'Hinata retombèrent sur les épaules de son mari, alors que ses mains revenaient chercher sa culotte. Ne prenant pas la peine de lui retirer son soutien-gorge, Naruto se rallongea sur elle, coinçant ses jambes entre leurs deux corps.

Hinata poussa un soupir de pur bonheur, quand elle sentit sa virilité écarter les parois de sa féminité. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment d'intimité, qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour, que la boulangère avait presque envie de pleurer de joie. En plus, Naruto acceptait l'idée d'avoir un enfant, alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore discuter par le passé, puisque l'agence et le manager du blond refusait de dévoiler leur relation au grand jour. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait annoncé à la presse, et qu'il n'y avait plus de problème pour sa carrière, ils pouvaient enfin tenter d'avoir un enfant. Et la façon dont il avait pris les commandes prouvait qu'il en avait autant envie qu'elle.

\- Je vais te faire l'amour tout la nuit, déclare-t-il entre deux baisers. Au point que tu ne seras plus capable de te lever demain.

\- Alors j'espère que tu n'as rien de prévu pour les prochains jours, parce que tu as cinq années à te faire pardonner, lui répond-elle sur le même ton.

\- Je m'arrangerai avec les gars.

Naruto reprit de plus belle ses mouvements de bassin en dévorant le cou de sa femme. Il allait passer des heures à lui faire l'amour, et dans les prochains jours, elle allait tomber enceinte. Parole de Naruto. Il avait voulu à de nombreuses reprises dévoiler son mariage pour qu'ils puissent enfin parler d'avoir des enfants. Mais ce soir, pas besoin d'en discuter, qu'il le veuille ou non lui aussi, Hinata ne l'aurait laissé utiliser un préservatif. Elle comptait probablement lui en glisser un mot lors de leur souper d'anniversaire, mais à cause de Shion, il était une nouvelle fois arrivée en retard et la patience de sa femme avait atteint sa limite.

\- Plus jamais je ne laisserai quelqu'un se mettre entre nous, souffle-t-il alors qu'il est sur le point de jouir.

\- Si tu oses rompre cette promesse, je te le ferai regretter.

Fondant encore une fois sur sa bouche, scellant cette promesse d'un baiser, Naruto donna un dernier coup de bassin. La brune se tendit sous lui et il se déversa en elle. Il y avait quelque chose de jouissif de ne plus avoir de condom pour contenir son sperme et de le savoir en Hinata. Même s'il était à bout de souffle, Naruto prit le temps de replacer les jambes de sa belle de chaque côté de ses hanches et de reprendre ses esprits sans bouger de sur elle. Il préférait attendre un peu avant de se retirer pour s'assurer que sa semence se rende bien à destination.

Quand le téléphone de la brune se mit à sonner, ils poussèrent tous les deux un grognement contrarié, Quoi de mieux pour casser l'ambiance ?

\- Si c'est important, il va laisser un message, déclare Naruto en resserrant sa prise autour d'elle.

\- Je devais rejoindre Hanabi au restaurant, se rappelle Hinata.

\- Tu lui enverras un message quand nos corps ne pourront plus bouger.

\- Est-ce que ton « petit ami » pourra tenir aussi longtemps ? le provoque-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu risques plutôt de me supplier pour que je t'accorde une pause, rétorque-t-il sur le même ton.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

Sur ces mots, elle le fit tomber en bas du canapé et pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, prête pour le deuxième round.


End file.
